


voyeur

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Drabble, F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: Narcissa is careful.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks
Kudos: 28





	voyeur

Narcissa is careful. Knows to skip the third step, to duck beneath Great Uncle Atticus’ portrait, to only open the door an inch. _Out of sight_. That’s her goal: invisible, stealth.

_Voyeur. _

“More,” Andromeda pleads, back arching off the bed and toward Bellatrix’s touch; the only thing visible of her eldest sister a wild burst of curls between Andromeda’s thighs.

Narcissa watches, always watches, ever since she’d found them that first time. Her breath is heavy, sound swallowed by her sisters’ moans, heat building between her thighs.

She comes when they do, skirt hiked and fingers pressed in her cunt.


End file.
